


Akazukin

by SayukiM



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Grimm Manga)
Genre: Magyarfic, Other, Piroska japán neve sokkal aranyosabb ezért azt használtam, Piroska és a farkas másképp, egy cuki manga ihlette
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiM/pseuds/SayukiM
Summary: Piroska és a farkas jól ismert története másképp.  Az eredeti a Grimm testvérek tollából, a feldolgozás egy manga alapján.





	Akazukin

Akkor találkozott vele először. Még egészen kicsi volt, talán alig múlt hat-hét éves, de minden pillanatra úgy emlékszik, mintha csak pár napja történt volna. Pont mint egy álom, ami túlságosan is valósághű ahhoz, mintsem, hogy el merjük hinni.

~

A nap meleg sugarai erőlködve küzdötték át magukat a magas fél sűrű lombkoronáján, így mire elérték volna az avart, erőtlen derengéssé halványultak. A kislány a félhomály ellenére határozott léptekkel haladt a keskeny, kitaposott ösvényen. A fák között kanyarogva élvezettel hallgatta az erdő hangjait: a rigók csivitelését, a harkályok kopogását, a szél játékát a fák levelén. Nagyot szippantotta moha és földillatú levegőből. Elmosolyodott, és jóleső borzongás futott végig rajta. Hiába mondogatták neki a szülei mindig, hogy az erdő nem kislányoknak való hely, ő mégis, akárhányszor csak tehette, besurrant a cserjék között a rengetegbe. Bár az ösvényt sosem hagyta el úgy, hogy visszanézve ne látszott volna, vonzotta az erdő. 

Most is csintalanul, hátsó szándék nélkül ajánlotta fel édesanyjának, hogy elviszi a megrakott kosarat a nagymamájához. Legalább addig, míg az erdő túlfelén épült házikóhoz ér, szabadon élvezheti az erdő énekét, és az állatok hangjait.

Lassú, kényelmes léptekkel haladt, és belefeledkezett a gondolataiba, amikor halk motoszkálásra lett figyelmes nem messze maga mellett a fák között. Megtorpant, és odafordult, de most hiába fülelt, nem hallott semmit. Tett pár lépést a fák között, letérve egy kicsit az ösvényről, de miután így sem talált semmit, kissé nyugtalan szívvel hátrált vissza az útra.

\- Mit viszel a kosaradban? – hallott meg hirtelen egy emberi hangot. Ijedségében aprót sikkantott, és a sarkán megpördülve a hang felé fordult. Pár lépésre tőle egy fiú állt. Annyi idős lehetett, mint ő maga. Mezítláb járt, kezei és lábai koszosak voltak, a körmei kicsit hosszúak. Ami azonban minden másról elvonta a lány figyelmét, az a furcsa fiú szeme volt. Kíváncsi, meleg, mélybarna szempár figyelte minden apró mozdulatát. A csodaszép szem fölötti szemöldökök kissé összehúzódtak, a fiú ajkai összepréselődtek. Úgy tűnt, zavarban van. A kislány barátságos mosolyt küldött felé, korábbi ijedségének már hűlt helye volt.

\- Vacsorát a nagymamámnak. Nem érzi jól magát, ezért meglátogatom. Velem tartasz?

A kisfiú arca teljesen elvörösödött, amikor meglátta a felé nyújtott kezet, és a barátságosan csillogó kék szemeket. Nem szólalt meg, csak a kislányt nézte. A lánykának most tűnt fel a fiú sötét hajában megbújó két szőrcsomó. Már szóra nyitotta az ajkait, de a fiú egy hirtelen mozdulattal a fák közé ugrott, és elszaladt. A kislány meglepődve, és kissé szomorúan nézett a fiú után… és esküdni mert volna, hogy a nadrág hátuljából egy bozontos farok kandikált ki. 

Ahogy tovább sétálgatott, a gondolatai most nem az erdő és az állatok, hanem a korábbi fiú körül jártak.

\- Akazukin, te vagy az? – szólította meg egy mély hang a kislányt, kirántva őt ezzel a gondolatai sűrűjéből. A férfi, aki hozzászólt, a vadász volt, akit jól ismert. A vadász összehúzott szemmel nézett körül, amíg a kislány elmesélte, kihez is igyekszik.

\- Tudod mit? Elkísérlek.

~

A kisfiú zihálva szedte a lábát a fák között, szeme előtt az imént látott csodaszép kislány mosolygós arca lebegett. Nagyot fékezve állt meg és nyüszített fel.

-Miért? Miért pont őt?

A fülében felzengett apja, a falkavezér hangja.

_\- Fiam, addig nem lehetsz igazi farkas, amíg egy szűzlányt meg nem eszel!_  
Az ifjú farkas büszkén állt apja előtt, és magabiztosan bólintott.  
-Igenis, apám! – Azonnal el is indult, már a barlang bejáratánál állt, amikor bizonytalanul visszafordult. – De, mi az a szűzlány? 

Miután apja gyakorlatilag kihajította a barlangból, mondván, hogy csak keressen egy fiatal lányt, és falja fel, el is indult az erdőbe vadászatra. Arra azonban nem számított, hogy egy emberi kislány ilyen legyen… Ilyen aranyos, szép, kedves és jó illatú… Mint a virágos rét tavasszal egy eső után.

Mielőtt észbe kapott volna, már az erdő túlfelén járt egy takaros kis háznál egy hatalmas tölgyfa alatt. Biztos ide indult a kislány.

A farkasfiú odasomfordált az ajtóhoz, és bekopogott.

\- Ki az? – kérdezte egy idős hölgy az ajtó túlfelén.

A fiú zavarba jött.

\- Öhm… Egy pirosköpenyes kislány azt mondta nem érzi jól magát…

\- Óh, Akazukin barátja vagy? Kerülj beljebb!

Ahogy a kis farkas a hajába túrt, tudatosultak benne a fülei. Valahogy el kellene őket rejteni. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve egy vízhordó vödröt nyomott a fejére, úgy lépett be az idős hölgyhöz.

\- Hamarosan ő is ideér – jelentette ki a fiú.

Az asszony elmesélte neki, hogy nem olyan régen megfázott, és a betegség ágynak döntötte. Az unokája sokszor meglátogatja, de még a szorgalmas kislány sem bír minden házimunkával. A farkasfiú kérdés nélkül látott neki a ház körüli teendőknek. Fát hasogatott, vizet hordott a kútról...

\- Milyen szorgalmas vagy – mosolygott a néni, és a kezébe vette az ágynál lihegve pihenő fiú kezét. – Biztos otthon is sokat segítesz. Örülök, hogy az unokámnak ilyen kedves barátai vannak.

A fiatal farkas már vette a levegőt, hogy válaszoljon, de ekkor kinyílt az ajtó, és a piroskabátos kislány lépett be rajta… Nyomában egy férfival. A farkasfiú megborzongott, jól ismerte a vadászt.

\- Szia nagymama! A vadász bácsi elkísért… - kezdte a lányka, de a férfi a szavába vágott.

\- Asszonyom, egy különös, farkasfüleket viselő fiú jár a környéken, kérem, legyen óvatos… - Ekkor megpillantotta az eddig a sarokba húzódó fiút. Rosszat sejtve húzta össze a szemöldökét, és szorította meg a puskáját. – Hát te meg mit rejtegetsz a vödör alatt?

A kislány, aki most vette észre, közelebb lépett hozzá. Szemében aggodalom csillogott. A következő lépését azonban a vadász megállította, de a férfi nem vette le a szemét róla.

\- Miért játszol embert? Amikor egy bestia vagy…

A fiú dühében morogni kezdett, fejéről lecsúszott a vödör, látni engedve lesunyított füleit. A farka, ami t eddig a nadrágjába gyömöszölt, most előbukkant, a szőr felborzolódott rajta.

~

A kislány rémülten nézte az előtte zajló jelenetet. A szeme előtt változott át a kisfiú egy fiatal farkassá. Már az arca is állatias volt, a hangja, mint a vad farkasoké.  
A vadász gúnyosan mosolygott.

\- Most megmutattad a valódi alakodat! – Azzal felemelte a puskáját, célba véve a farkasfiút.

A kislány szeméből kicsordultak a könnyek, és a vadásznak ugrott.

\- Ne! – Apró kezeivel olyan erősen szorította a puskát, ahogy csak tudta, elhúzva azt a farkas irányából. – Nem tett semmi rosszat! Miért ijeszti meg?

A vadász értetlenül nézett rá.

\- Akazukin, ő egy szörnyeteg.

A kislány megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, nem az! Bárki megijedne, ha puskát szegeznének rá! Nem ártott ő senkinek!

A farkasfiú, ahogy lassan megnyugodott, visszanyerte félig-meddig emberi alakját. A szobában tartózkodók némán figyelték őt. A fiú hirtelen kinyújtotta a kislány felé a kezét, és bíborszín arccal szólt hozzá.

\- Akazukin… én… Legyél a feleségem! Megígérem, hogy egész életemben védelmezni foglak!

A szobára döbbent csend ült, majd a kislány egy széles mosollyal lépett az izgalomtól remegő farkasfiú elé, és fogta meg a kezét.

\- Egy kicsit még fiatalok vagyunk ehhez… De lehetünk először barátok.

~

Néhány évvel később egy ifjú lány a mezőn szedett virágokat, nem messze az erdőtől. A fák közül három férfi figyelte őt.

\- Hehe, nézzétek, teljesen egyedül van. – mondta az egyik. -Most el tudjuk kap-…

A mondandóját félbeszakította a hangos morgás, ami mögöttük hallatszott. Megfordulva egy hatalmas farkast láttak meg, fenyegetően villogó szemekkel és fogakkal. Azonnal elmenekültek, vissza se nézve sem a farkasra, sem a lányra.

A farkas, az ellenség távozásával visszavette félig emberi alakját; egy fiatal, életerős férfit, farkasfülekkel a fején, és –farokkal a háta mögött. Nem bánta, hogy nem lett igazi farkas. Azt sem bánta meg, hogy akárhányszor csak hazament, az apja a fejét csóválta. Csak az számított neki, hogy a mezőn üldögélő lányt megóvja. 

Halkan kilépett a fák közül, és odasétált a lányhoz. Leszakított egy apró kék virágot,leguggolt, és a szőke fürtök közé tűzte. A lány meg sem lepődött a fiú érintésétől. Rásimította a kezét a társa arcára, és rámosolygott. A fiú mindkét kezével megfogta a lányét. Mindkettőjük ujján egy-egy apró gyűrű díszelgett.


End file.
